


Little Shadow

by malevolosidade



Series: 2010-2011 [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolosidade/pseuds/malevolosidade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Não importava se Felipe caísse em um abismo ou se afundasse nas profundezas incertas do medo, Rob o seguiria. (escrita em dezembro/2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirada na canção Little Shadow, do Yeah Yeah Yeahs. Nada do que está descrito aconteceu realmente e é tudo fruto da minha imaginação.

Felipe dormia na poltrona do corredor, embalado pelo zumbido baixo das turbinas, a cabeça meio abaixada, o corpo coberto por uma manta azul felpuda. Dormia profundamente, a respiração calma de quem não teme nem mesmo o pior pesadelo; o único movimento era os das pálpebras, que se estremeciam levemente de vez em quando. Parecia em paz consigo mesmo e isso era, talvez, a única coisa que confortava Rob naquele vôo.

O inglês apoiava o queixo na mão e olhava pela janela, a testa franzida. Estavam soltos, ele, Felipe e todos naquela aeronave; para ele, todos flutuavam acima daquela escuridão como se suspensos por fios invisíveis, sem saber se passavam sobre cidade ou campo, sobre terra ou mar, sobre vida ou morte. Lá fora, só havia a noite infinita, negra e imune ao rasgo que o avião tentava fazer no céu, e assim seguiam cegamente, trilhando um lento caminho em direção ao destino final.

Aquela escuridão era tão grande que começava a se espalhar dentro de Rob.

Tentara dormir, tentara ler, tentara assistir qualquer um dos filmes que passavam na pequena tela à sua frente. Nada adiantava. A inquietação que se instalara dentro dele só crescia com o passar dos minutos; para piorar, Rob não sabia o porquê. Pensava em fatos específicos que pudessem ter dado origem a ela, pensava em possibilidades, em atitudes e ações, e nada. Não havia motivo claro e, de fato, isso não o agradava. A mente dele era analítica demais para que algo simplesmente aparecesse assim, sem aviso; gostava de números, de exatidão, de possuir a verdadeira precisão dentro de tudo o que regesse sua vida.

Lançou outro olhar em direção ao rapaz dormindo ao seu lado.

A mesma pessoa que o confortava também o inquietava.

_É exatamente isso._

Rob também não gostava de paradoxos.

Estavam acostumados com o silêncio, com o entendimento mútuo, até mesmo com uma escuridão que funcionava como refúgio e lhes dava alívio, mas, ultimamente, esta se tornara inflexível, quase intransponível. Felipe andava ainda mais impaciente e arredio; Rob não gostava de admitir isso, mas o equilíbrio deles, antes tão delicado, se tornava frágil a cada dia que passava. O refúgio com o qual estavam acostumados desaparecia a cada noite, o alívio se dissipava a cada sentença que trocavam, a estática tomava conta do silêncio e tudo se confundia mais ainda.

Foram capturados por aquele desgosto inominável e não sabiam o que fazer.

Olhou para fora novamente.

Esticou a mão por debaixo da coberta e segurou a mão de Felipe, os dedos se entrelaçando com facilidade. Estava quente, um pouco úmida, e era tão reconfortante que o inglês se permitiu um sorriso. Felipe suspira, ainda perdido em seus devaneios inconscientes, e Rob o traz para o mais perto que pode, levantando o braço da poltrona e passando um braço em volta da cintura dele.

Sentiu algo se iluminando dentro de si. Era um gesto simples, sem as implicações ou mágoas em que se viam presos nos últimos meses. Era um gesto verdadeiro, apesar de secreto, mas isso não o preocupava - o que importava era que Felipe soubesse, mesmo através de seu sono, que Rob estava ali, ao seu lado. Não importava se Felipe caísse em um abismo ou se afundasse nas profundezas incertas do medo, Rob o seguiria.

As mãos unidas nada mais eram que uma centelha de esperança, e Rob faria o necessário para transformá-la na luz que os guiaria para longe daquela treva.

Encostou-se no assento macio, cuidando para que a figura em seus braços não acordasse, fechou os olhos, e só então conseguiu descansar.

Enquanto isso, lá fora, a mesma centelha iluminava o nascer um novo dia.


End file.
